Quiero tenerte cerca, no me dejes
by Sisi2.0
Summary: Jade y Tori desde hace tiempo tenían sentimientos por la otra, cuando se dan cuenta que es amor, el pasado de Tori comienza a atormentarla con la llegada del que alguna vez tuvo su corazón y lo destrozó... ¿Podrá esta persona arruinar su vida otra vez interfiriendo en la relación o ambas serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para soportar nuevos problemas y ser felices juntas?
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno, Este Es Mi Segundo Fic, Igual Está Del Asco Jajajajajja... Como Sea, Dejen Sus Comentarios Para Ver Que Les Pareció, Que Esperan Que Pase, Si Quieren Lemon (Aun No Soy Experta En Escribir Eso :c), Etc... _**

**_Está Demás Decir Que Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son De Dan Schneider... No Los Molesto Más Y Aquí Vamos_**

* * *

**_Narrado por Jade: _**

¿Qué me está pasando? Se supone que yo la odio, pero ¿Qué es este nuevo sentimiento? De alguna manera me siento vacía cuando no está conmigo. Desde el momento en que la vi en el salón, tuve una sensación extraña de aquella chica nueva, aunque no sabía si era algo bueno o malo. Han pasado varias semanas y ella me ha ayudado en muchas cosas, a lo que yo solo respondo indiferentemente, pero hay algo que ella tiene que me llama la atención.

Hoy fue el dia de la función de mi obra que ella me ayudo a financiar, y hace poco me ayudo a volver con Beck, y en este momento pienso si volver con el habría sido una buena idea, pues, ya no se si estoy realmente enamorada de él… Son las 1 AM y no puedo dormir pensando en Vega, es tan raro que esté pensando en ella en este momento. Lo mejor será dormir un poco, quizás esto sea solo un capricho de 5 minutos y mañana pase, además estoy muy cansada, ha sido un dia agotador después de todo…

**_Narrado por Tori: _**

¿Por qué es tan fría conmigo?, yo solo quiero ser su amiga y ella me aleja. Si, está bien, hoy me abrazó, siempre hace eso luego de que yo le ayudo, pero es muy triste para mi que al dia siguiente se le olvide que yo hice algo por ella y me trate con la misma frialdad, que nada cambia entre nosotras. No sé que cosa realmente espero de ella, que sea buena conmigo o que pueda entender que puedo ser una gran amiga de ella, pero sé que me odia porque cree que yo soy un riesgo para su relación con Beck, ¿de qué manera le puedo hacer entender que yo no quiero nada con su novio?

Es muy tarde, necesito conciliar el sueño, estoy cansada y… ¿enserio me quede desvelada pensando en el trato que me da Jade? Se nota que necesito poner todo en orden en mi cabeza…

_Bip, bip, bip, bip_

Que flojera, mi despertador me acaba despertar, tengo demasiado sueño, sin embargo, eso no será impedimento para ganarle el baño a Trina, jeje… Me levanto y veo que aún no entra, así que puedo demorarme un poco más…

Bueno, llegamos a Hollywood Arts, nos toca con un profesor nada cuerdo y amante de los cocos, el mejor: Sikowitz. Al llegar al salón, noto que hay un asiento vacío, el de Jade, sobretodo porque Beck ya está aquí, así que mejor le pregunto, después de todo, ella nunca ha llegado tarde a clases, aunque es una persona de carácter no tan agradable, es responsable con las cosas de Hollywood Arts:

**- Beck, ¿Dónde esta Jade? Creí que tú la pasabas a buscar todos los días**

**- Pues si, pero ayer me dijo que no era necesario pasarla a buscar, que se iba a venir en su auto, porque luego debía ir a otro lugar**- me responde

**- Esta bien, entonces no es necesario preocuparse ¿verdad?**- le respondo con una sonrisa

**- La verdad es que no se, aun así, ella llega siempre temprano, tuvo que ocurrir algo importante para que no haya venido** - me dice con tono serio

**-Ummm, ojala no haya pasado nada malo** - susurro

Son las 8:00 AM En punto, ya llego Sikowitz y comienza la clase, pero aún estoy preocupada del porque Jade no ha llegado.

**_Narrado por Jade: _**

¡Maldición, me quede dormida! Seguramente fue por pensar mucho en Vega anoche, quien me manda a pensar en ella ¿verdad?... Rayos, son las 7:45 AM, no alcanzare a llegar a tiempo, debo cruzar toda la ciudad para llegar a Hollywood Arts y apenas estoy saliendo de la ducha. Trato de vestirme lo más rápido que puedo, me pongo lo primero que encuentro, osea que la ropa del dia anterior y salgo corriendo hacia mi auto… Para variar, hay demasiado tráfico, se que tocar la bocina no le pondrá alas a mi auto asi que me relajo un poco, de todas maneras, ya llegue tarde a clases…

Cierro un poco los ojos y ¿Qué es lo que primero se me viene a la mente? Claro, Vega. Me estoy dando cuenta de que esto no es tan pasajero como creía, mientras automáticamente avanzo con mi auto. Me pregunto si habrá notado que no he llegado, que si me extrañara, aunque hasta ahora solo han sido 10 minutos, pero igual…. ¿Por qué me extrañaría si yo la he tratado mal desde el dia que llego? A no ser que ella sea una masoquista y le guste que yo le haga daño, no tendría ninguna razón de preocuparse por mí, eso me desalienta aún más de lo que estoy, y nunca he pensado en cambiar mi actitud por ella… Bien, son las 8:25 y apenas estoy terminando de estacionar mi auto, ¡por favor que nadie me haga preguntas! Entro al salón y veo que están en un ejercicio de actuación, André y Cat están en el escenario, me siento en silencio con los de "atrás", veo que Tori está mirando la hora y mi asiento, ahora me doy cuenta de que si me extrañó….

**_Narrado por Tori _**

No me di cuenta cuando Jade llego, y no sé si preguntarle por qué llego tarde, temo que tan solo me diga: "no te importa", aunque en realidad si… Estamos en la hora del almuerzo, estamos todos sentados en la mesa del patio y nadie ha dicho algo acerca del atraso de Jade a clases, asi que me armo de valor y le pregunto:

**- Jade, ¿Por qué llegaste tarde a clases?** - pregunto con temor a la respuesta

**- Anoche apenas pude dormir pensando en…. muchas cosas** - me responde con tono de cansancio, bajando la cabeza. La verdad es que me sorprendió esa respuesta, sin algún tono de ironía y frialdad, no me lo esperaba

**- Espero que esta noche puedas dormir mejor** - le respondo, no puedo evitar sonreírle.

Jade me mira fijamente con cara de sueño, acabo de notar lo sexy que se ve asi. Por primera vez veo sus ojos por más de 5 segundos, y me di cuenta de que son hermosos, me perdí en ellos, y los hubiera seguido viendo si André no nos hubiera interrumpido:

**- Dejen de jugar a las quemaditas con los ojos y coman su almuerzo, que se está enfriando**

**- …. Aaaah, si claro** - le respondo nerviosamente, volviendo a la realidad, mientras Jade baja la cabeza apoyándola en la mesa en señal de querer dormir, supongo que es un poco más dulce cuando no tiene energía….

* * *

**Gracias Por Leer Hasta Aquí, Trataré De Actualizar Lo Más Pronto Posible, No Prometo Días c: Nos Leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lamento Actualizar Tan Tarde :c En Mi Defensa Solo Digo Que Estoy Trabajando En Un Nuevo Fic Que Me Gustó Y Me Entusiasmé Con Ese... Aún Así, Terminaré Los Que Tengo Ahora...**_

_**Agradezco A Bants, Pauly Vega, Danaru, mica y noahfershell Por Dejar Sus Reviews Al Igual Que A Los Chicos(as) Que Empezaron A Seguir La Historia c: (Respuestas A Reviews Al Final)**_

_**Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Son De Nick Y Dan :D Sin Más Que Decir, Aquí Va:**_

* * *

_**Narrado Por Jade:**_

¿¡Qué diablos está pasándome?! No puedo sentir esto, no por Vega… No quiero… Ya me dí cuenta de que no estoy enamorada de Beck, debo terminar con él lo antes posible, solo espero que no lo tome a mal, que pueda entender que es por su bien, es un gran chico (aunque nunca lo admitiría públicamente) y no quiero hacerle daño.

Es recién Lunes, y por suerte Sikowitz nos dejó salir antes… Estoy rendida en mi cama, tengo demasiado sueño por lo de anoche, maldita Vega que está hasta en mis pensamientos… No quiero pensar más en esto aunque no puedo evitarlo, su piel, sus ojos, sus labios, sus… _Esto es lo último que pienso antes de quedarme dormida y no me importa si esto está bien o está mal._

…

Desperté recién y veo que son las ¿9 de la noche? Da igual, aún tengo sueño, me pondré el pijama y me acostaré, pensar tanto me quitó el apetito…

_**Narrado por Tori:**_

Sus ojos, todo lo que pienso son en sus ojos, tan claros y hermosos… _Tori basta! _No puedo pensar en ella de esa forma, no soy…. emmm, bueno…. Lesbiana… Nunca me habían gustado las chicas, y no sé exactamente lo que siento por Jade, y aún no creo que yo pensara que se veía "sexy" estando cansada, pero estoy segura que hay cosas de ella que no pasan indiferente para mí.

Debo dejar de pensar en ella, me hace mal, y sé que si sigo con esto, terminaré… No, no puedo enamorarme de ella, es imposible! Eso no puede pasar, o mejor dicho, no quiero que pase, no quiero salir lastimada después de todo lo que he sufrido anteriormente…

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando tocan la puerta de mi cuarto:

**- Tori, mamá dice que bajes, la cena ya está servida-** me dice Trina a través de la puerta

**- Gra… Gracias Trina, bajo en un minuto-** le digo tartamudeando, me agarró desprevenida su aviso

Bajo luego de ponerme zapatillas y me siento a la mesa, con la mirada baja, cosa que pasó desprevenida casi toda la cena, pero al final ya no aguantaron más verme así y me preguntaron:

**- Es suficiente, ¿Tori, tienes algo que decirnos?-** me dice algo molesto y me asusta un poco

**- No papá, no pasa nada-** le miento

**- Sabes que eso no es verdad, si tienes algo que decir o te pasa algo, este es el mejor momento para decirlo. Somos tu familia, debemos saber lo que te pasa**

Debí de estar muy mal en la mesa para que me hable así, nunca pensé que este tema con Jade me tuviera tan mal, pero ahora que lo pienso, cada vez ella se mete más y más en mis pensamientos, por lo cual me siento pésimo porque se está cumpliendo lo que he tratado de evitar: me estoy enamorando de Jade West.

**- De verdad papá, no me pasa nada, es solo que estoy muy cansada de las clases, trabajo y demás…-** le digo fingiendo una sonrisa

**- Está bien, pero dinos cualquier cosa que te pase, ¿bueno?**

**- Bueno y gracias, papá-** le digo con una sonrisa mejor fingida.

Luego de un rato conversando del día que tuvimos cada uno, nos fuimos a acostar. Ya en mi habitación, me sentí terrible el haberle tenido que mentir a mi papá, pero no podría decirle lo que siento en mi interior, no puedo decir: "No papá, no pasa nada, solo me gusta una chica que siempre viste de negro con hermosos ojos verdes". Sé que ellos se lo tomarán muy mal si esto va más lejos, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento, tan solo espero que nadie lo note y que pase todo luego…

_**Narrado Por Jade**_

Acaba de sonar la alarma y me levanto con ánimo, ¿de qué?, no lo sé, pero creo que debe estar relacionado con el sueño que tuve anoche, con Vega…

_"Estábamos ambas haciendo un reporte en mi casa cuando se nos ocurrió pedir pizza y comerla en el sillón, hablando de cosas como chicos, aspiraciones, etc… Luego de un rato, empezamos a hablar de sentimientos y no sé cómo, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente hasta que pasó lo inevitable y terminamos desnudas en el sofá después de… bueno, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero…"_

Me siento en la cama a pensar en lo que hicimos en mi sueño, lo que en realidad quiero que pase… ¿¡pero que estoy diciendo!? No, no no no no no, no puedo pensar así, ¿cómo puedo pensar en tener sexo con Vega?... Ahora que lo pienso, hace un minuto no me parecía tan descabellada la idea de besarla, ella es hermosa, fantástica, gentil y… No puedo creerlo, ¿me estoy enamorando?

...

Me preparo para ir a la escuela y por algún motivo (que creo que ya sé) quiero ver a Tori, (no, para mí misma no la llamo Vega)… Para llegar a Hollywood Arts, es inevitable pasar enfrente de la casa de Tori, queda camino al instituto desde mi casa, y cuando paso por su puerta, ella justo estaba saliendo, y tarde a mi parecer, porque H.A. quedaba aún muy lejos y no podía ver el auto de su inepta hermana, seguro que la dejó y no le importó que Tori llegara tarde… Me pongo a pensar un momento y rápidamente trato de frenar para llevarla. Cuando porfín paro, ella no se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, y sigue caminando fuera de la casa sin notar mi presencia, por lo cual avanzo un poco y me detengo frente a ella tocándole la bocina de mi auto.

**- Oye Vega, ¿vas atrasada?-** le pregunto con cierta ironía

**- Ho.. Hola Jade-** me dice algo distraída- **no, no te había visto**

**- Pues ahora lo haces… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que ya deberías estar de camino a Hollywood Arts en el auto de Trina…**

**- Trina me dejó, dijo que tardé mucho en la ducha-** me dijo algo molesta- **supongo que llegaré tarde…**

**- Vega, me diste pena, ven sube, yo te llevaré-** le dije fingiendo indiferencia

**- ¿Qué? No, la última vez que te ofreciste a llevarme terminé en el desierto, así que no…**- me dijo con algo de miedo

**- Vamos Vega, te prometo que esta vez te llevaré sana y salva a la escuela-** le digo mostrando señales de rendición

Con algo de persistencia, consigo que suba a mi auto y nos vamos a H.A.. El camino es algo largo y trato de ir un poco más despacio para tener más tiempo con ella y aclarar mis sentimientos de una vez por todas… Vamos hablando de muchas cosas y por primera vez me sentí tan bien al lado de ella, aparte de que tuve que ser amable (aunque con muchos debía fingir, con ella me salía natural) para darme cuenta de que si yo le gusto un poco… Con el paso del tiempo, empiezo a notar que ella se siente incómoda conmigo, quizás eso sea buena señal, o quizás no. Rayos Tori! ¿Porqué me tienes tan confundida?...

Estamos llegando al instituto y yo aún no conseguía saber si le gusto un poco a Tori, supongo que debo averiguarlo en otro momento… Termino de estacionar el auto y ambas nos disponíamos a bajar, pero yo quise decirle algo antes de que bajara y… ella hizo lo mismo…

**-Jade quería darte las gracias aquí para que nadie nos v….-** dijo esto mientras se daba la vuelta hacia donde estaba yo y nuestras miradas se encontraron a menos de 10 centímetros.

La siento, está ahí, frente a mí. Siento su respiración un poco agitada muy cerca de mi cara y sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Tengo unas enormes ganas de besarla aquí mismo, no me importa lo que pasa afuera del auto, este es nuestro momento, y yo no quiero desperdiciarlo. Quiero probar esos labios, tocar su mejilla con mi mano, dejarnos llevar por el momento… Estoy a punto de hacerlo, cada vez me acerco a su boca y ella igual lo hace, tan solo pido que nada interrumpa este momento….

* * *

_**Gracias Por Leer Chicos(as) Y Aquí Van Las Respuestas A Reviews! :D**_

_**noahfershell: Gracias Por Leer, Aquí Está El Otro Capitulo... Muchas Gracias! **_

_**mica: Gracias Por Leer Esta Y La Otra Historia! Ojalá Te Haya Gustado Este Capítulo**_

_**Danaru: Aquí Empezó A Desarrollarse Ese "Pequeño" Sentimiento... Perdón Por El Capitulo Corto :c Trataré De Hacer Capítulos Más Largos c: **_

_**Pauly Vega: La Verdad Es Que No Sé Si Haya "M", Por Ahora, La Relación Irá Un Poquiito Lenta, Pero Obviamente No Lo Descartaría, Quizás En Unos Capítulos Más Adelante Ponga Lemon, Probablemente Si :D Saludos Y Gracias Por Leer**_

_**Bants: Gracias Por Leer! Perdón Por Actualizar Tan Tarde :C Que Bueno Que Te Gustara, A Mi Igual Me Gustan Tus Historias c: Nos Leemos**_

_**Ya Saben, Trataré De Actualizar Lo Antes Posible c:**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Lo Lamento, Tardé Demasiado En Actualizar, Pero, Por Si Vieron Mi Perfil, Ahí Está La Explicación: Castigo xD Así Que Esto Surgió De La Nada, Tengo El Computador Por Unas Horas Y Me Puse A Escribir Los Fics Aquí, Pero No Sé Si Los Demás Los Actualice Ahora :C **_

_**Como Sea, Aquí Esta El Nuevo Capitulo! La Verdad Es Que Aquí Cambia El Rumbo De La Historia, Se Suponia Que Se Trataba Del Miedo De Los Sentimientos De Las Dos, Pero La Cambié (Aunque No Sé Como Llegue A Esto xdeee) Y Le Agregué Un Nuevo Personaje *Chan Chan Chan* **_

_**Gracias A Las Personas Que Dejaron Su Significante Review, Eso Me Motiva A Seguir Escribiendo :3 **_

_**No Los Aburro Más, Victorious Y Los Personajes No Me Pertenecen, Y Aquí Va:**_

**_Narrado Por Tori_**

Por Dios, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Primero, siento cosas por Jade tan fuertes, que esa fue la razón de andar toda atrasada hoy. Luego voy caminando pensando en ella y de repente aparece al lado mío como si la hubiera llamado con mis pensamientos y ahora esto: estoy a un paso de besarla… Lo único que quiero es hacerlo, pero ¿y si Jade no siente lo mismo por mi? Obviamente creo que siente algo en este momento, o sino, ya me hubiera enterrado sus tijeras favoritas en mi cuello y me hubiera alejado en vez de estar aquí, a punto de besarme… Temo que esta sea una de sus bromas pesadas para tener una razón más para burlarse de mí.

Ya no lo soporto más, necesito probar esos labios, y como si ella leyera mis pensamientos, pone sus manos en mi cuello y me acerca a ella… Porfin! Esos labios que tanto he anhelado, que tantas veces he querido tocar, porfin los estoy probando! No quiero que esto acabe, se siente tan bien este beso que no quiero parar. De repente suena el timbre de la escuela que indica que debemos entrar, pero al parecer ella ni lo nota, porque sigue besándome con ternura. Odio tener que hacer esto, pero debo detenerla

**-Ja… Jade, deb…debemos pa... parar- le digo entre besos- ten… tenemos cla…clas….-** no me deja terminar y otra vez captura mis labios en un apasionado beso…

**- No quiero parar…-** ¿¡Por Dios Jade, y tú crees que yo sí!?, yo tampoco quiero parar, quiero seguir en este lugar con tus labios en los míos… Pero lo poco que tengo de cordura me hace reaccionar, y no por el timbre… La separo completamente de mí, algo triste por la situación.

**- Jade, no puedo-** le digo cabizbaja separándome de sus labios, mientras ella me mira algo incrédula y desilusionada

**- ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no te gustó?-** me dice bajando la mirada… Jade porfavor no lo hagas que me pones demasiado mal

**- Me gustó mucho Jade, pero…tú…tienes… Beck-** le digo pausando las palabras terminando por un suspiro. Ella me mira con cara de "entiendo" mientras guarda silencio…

**- Vega, debes saber una cosa-** me dice finalmente- **las cosas no son tan complicadas de lo que piensas….**

¿A qué se refiere con esto? Ella volvió con Beck, claro que son complicadas, eso no me daba esperanzas de poder tener algo con Jade. Además, se notaba que su relación iba bien, siempre salían a comer, pasaban tiempo juntos en la Rv de Beck (no quiero ni imaginar lo que pudo haber pasado allí), iban juntos a clases y se comportaban como una "pareja perfecta", cosa que desde ayer o hace dos días _(está bien, hace muchos días),_ me dolía.

**- ¿De qué hablas Jade?, eres novia de uno de mis mejores amigos, no puedo hacerle esto, aunque sienta algo po….-** iba a seguir hablando pero me interrumpió

**- Terminaré con él-** me dijo de una vez, esperen ¿acaso escuché bien?

**- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Si ustedes hace poco habían regresado…-** le digo algo confundida

**- Si, regresamos, pero para mí no era lo mismo, nunca lo fue. Yo…-** hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir- **yo estoy enamorada de otra persona…-** me dijo con resignación.

¿Otra persona? ¿Quién más podría ser el afortunado…? Lamentablemente hay otra persona que está en la mente de Jade, una persona que no conozco pero que envidio completamente por tener la atención de ella. _Ojalá fuera yo, ojalá ella algún día se fijara en mí… Aunque este beso me llena un poco de esperanzas, sé que igual siente algo por mí, o al menos eso quiero creer_

**-¿Quién es esa persona?-** le pregunto con un susurro preparada para escuchar el nombre de la persona que se lleva algo de mí… Ella toma mi mentón y levanta mi cabeza que estaba agachada y me da un beso con ¿Amor?... ¿Podría ser que yo…?

**-Tú Vega-** me dice separando sus labios de los míos. Luego me da otro beso y vuelve a hablar- Estoy enamorada de ti.

Oh por Dios, Jade me ama! Me sentí demasiado mal al saber que yo era lesbiana y que la mujer que amo nunca me correspondería, pero ya no, me siento feliz al saber que la persona que amo y deseo, independiente que sea una chica, también me ama.

No puedo contener mi emoción y me abalanzo a ella para besarla, y no sé cómo, quedé a horcajadas de ella en el asiento del piloto, besándonos y sacándonos la ropa del torso, pero Jade no notó que tengo algunas cicatrices en mi costado…

Quedamos ambas solo con brassier y los pantalones puestos, pero por un segundo comencé a dudar, ¿era cierto lo que me dijo? Y si lo era, ¿porqué está con Beck y no conmigo? Debo aclarar esto de una vez..

-**Es…espera Jade-** le digo entre besos, separando sus labios de los míos…

**- ¿Qué ocurre Tori?, ¿hay algún problema?**

**- Si y una duda-** le digo con seriedad- **¿es cierto esto?, ¿de verdad me amas?**

**- Primero, ¿porqué te mentiría con eso? Si, te amo desde que te ví por primera vez en el salón, solo que no me dí cuenta hasta ayer… Segundo, ¿crees que si yo no te amara te tendría en mis piernas a punto de sacarte la ropa?-** Esto último lo dijo acompañado con una risita, pero de pronto, cambió su expresión facial- **¿Porqué?... Acaso…-**tragó saliva y baja la cabeza antes de decir esto- **¿tu no me amas?-** me pregunta con cierta tristeza…

**- Jade, yo también te amo, y demasiado, con el hecho de decirte que me vuelves loca cada vez que me miras ¿lo tendrás claro?-** le digo con una sonrisa y ella asiente también sonriente- **pero ese no es el problema… Es él. Jade, no podemos hacerle esto a Beck, y… Yo no quiero ser el plato de segunda mesa, te amo pero no me convertiré en tu amante-** le digo dolida

**- Vega, ¿no escuchaste lo que dije hace un rato? Terminaré con él…. No tienes que ser mi amante, quiero que seas mi novia, yo hablaré con él hoy, ya no soporto seguir fingiendo que soy feliz cuando la única persona que amo, está disfrazada de la mejor amiga de todos. Además, no soporto la idea de tenerte tan cerca y no besarte- **Awww eso es tan tierno

**- Osea que tú, ¿estarías dejando a Beck por mí?-** le pregunto esperanzada

**- Si lo dices de ese modo, sí Tori, lo dejaría por ti…**

Oh por Dios, eso es lo más romántico que me han dicho en mi vida, Jade dejaría a Beck por estar conmigo… Se que nuestra relación podría funcionar mejor que la anterior que tuve, ojalá Jade pueda arreglar lo que alguna vez, una persona me rompió…

Yo solo me atino a besarla y abrazarla para mantenerla cerca de mí… Intentábamos sacarnos el brassier pero esta vez, Jade es la que se detiene…

**-Espera Tori-** me dice recobrando el aliento- **aún no. No quiero hacerte el amor así ni aquí, aparte de ser incómodo, prefiero a que primero seas mi novia oficialmente, déjame terminar con Beck ¿de acuerdo?-** me dice algo insegura, como si yo me fuera a enojar por esto…

**- Claro Jade, no tengo problemas con eso-** le digo con una sonrisa seguido de un beso

Luego me salgo de sus piernas pasando al asiento del copiloto poniéndome la blusa a cuadros que traía pero Jade vió algo en mi cuerpo…

**- Tori, ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices?**- rayos, me había olvidado de ese maldito detalle

**- Emmm, nada, solo que cuando una vez fuimos a acampar, me caí de una colina -** le dije lo más convincente- **¿tan mal se ve?**- le pregunto con una sonrisa mirando las marcas

**- Pues algo…-** me dice confundida

**- Tranquila, no es nada-** le digo guiñándole el ojo

Ambas bajamos del auto, obviamente perdimos la primera hora (aunque no me arrepiento del porqué) y caminamos a la entrada de Hollywood Arts. Desde afuera veo que los chicos están en el primer receso pero luego se van dejando a Cat sola en su casillero.

Pero por alguna razón, una estúpida razón, algo me hace mirar atrás y ahí… está ahí… escondido detrás de un arbusto, la persona que me hizo muchísimo daño, la persona que no le importó mis sentimientos que me rompió por dentro y por fuera, con unos binoculares en sus ojos, mirándome, y creo que también vió lo que pasó entre Jade y yo en el auto a pesar de los vidrios… Mi respiración era algo entrecortada y mis latidos aumentaban su ritmo. _No no no no no! No puedes estar aquí! ¡¿Por qué rayos me seguiste?!... No, esta vez, no seré la estúpida a la que vas a manipular, esta vez seré mucho más fuerte que tú…_

_***Musica De Misterio* Mucho Suspenso? xD Lo Siento :B Gracias Por Leer El Capitulo Y Sigo Reiterando Mis Disculpas :C Ya Saben, Dejen Review Para Saber Qué Les Parecio Y Si Les Gustó El Rumbo Que La Historia Tiene Ahora c: Cuidense, Nos Leemos Pronto ;D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola Readers! :D Lamento No Haber Actualizado Anteriormente, Sé Que Casi Ha Pasado Un Mes, Pero No Pude Antes :C Respecto Al Capitulos, Este Está Más Largo De Lo Normal Y Creo Que Los Seguiré Haciendo Así :D**_

_**Gracias A Los Reviews (En Este Caso mica Y Marilinn) Que Como Siempre, Me Motivan, Al Igual Que Los Que Siguen La Historia, Son Muy Gentiles :D **_

_**No Los Aburro Más, Aquí Va El Cap...**_

_**Disclaimer: Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Son Mios, Son De Dan Schneider Y Nick...**_

**Narrado Por Jade**

Todo esto pasó tan rápido, al final si estoy enamorada de Tori, besarla se sintió como… No sé como explicarlo… Sé que puedo tener todos los defectos que el mundo me puede dar, pero a ella no le importó, ella está enamorada de mí, y lo sentí en la manera en que me besó, con ternura y amor…

Lo que pasó en mi auto fue algo que quiero recordar por el resto de mi vida, pero al salir de él y llegar a la entrada de Hollywood Arts, ella se quedó paralizada al ver atrás, unos arbustos que se movían. Seguí con mi mirada divisando a un hombre que nos observaba y no se molestaba en ocultarse, por la cara de Tori, creo que lo conoce…

**- Tori, ¿estas bien?, te ves algo preocupada y sorprendida-** le digo poniendo una mano en su hombro

**- Emm… yo… si, es solo que… nada, no pasa nada-** dice volteando rápidamente yendo a la entrada del recinto…

**- Tori, yo igual lo ví, dime quien era ese sujeto-** le pregunto con mi característico toque de amabilidad**- si me amas debes confiar en mí, yo te apoyaré en todo…- **le digo poniendo el dedo índice en su mandíbula inferior para levantar su cara que estaba de alguna manera diferente y agachada.

Ella me mira y me besa tiernamente, como si un beso mío pudiera protegerla de todo lo que ella tenía por dentro. Al separarnos, ella me mira fijamente y pasa una mano por mi cabello, haciéndome sonrojar un poco…

**- Prometo que te lo diré luego, ahora debemos entrar a clases, o se nos pasará todos los minutos de receso…-** terminó de hablar para darme un corto beso en los labios

Al retomar el camino a la entrada subimos la mirada, vimos que estaban Cat, Beck y Robbie en la entrada, al parecer vieron nuestro beso porque tienen cara de sorprendidos y Beck, algo decepcionado, lo acabo de ver tragar saliva…

Nos quedamos estáticas viendo a nuestros amigos en la puerta, se supone que se los diríamos con calma y que yo hablaría con Beck antes, pero esta circunstancia nos obliga a improvisar… Rápidamente entramos a la escuela y tratamos de explicar todo…

**- ¿Tori? ¿Qué está pasando?- **pregunta inocentemente Cat, a lo cual nadie pone atención

**- Beck… yo…**

**- Tori, no hables-** dice él algo cortante**- ¿podrías darme alguna explicación?- **ahora se dirige a mi

**- Necesitamos hablar a solas-** le digo calmándolo un poco. Lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo al armario del conserje mientras le digo a Tori que vuelvo luego y que le explique a los demás, ella asiente con la cabeza y se va caminando con los chicos al salón de clases explicando lo sucedido…

Entramos al pequeño cuarto y comienzo hablar…

**- Beck, antes que todo, quiero que te calmes un poco- **le digo poniendo mis manos abiertas enfrente de él en señal de tranquilidad, cosa que no resultó muy bien

**- ¿¡Como rayos quieres que me calme si te ví besándote con mi mejor amiga!?**- me dice gritando no tan fuerte, solo para que escucháramos ambos en la pequeña pieza-** Dime de una vez qué está pasando**

Su tono demuestra decepción, enojo, tristeza… Yo sabía que él me quería, siempre me lo demostraba, pero aún no sabía si él sentía verdadero amor por mí, puesto a que varias veces me llegaron rumores de infidelidades de su parte, quizás esto era realmente importante para él

**- Beck, yo nunca quise mentirte, de verdad. Quería decirte hoy mismo en la tarde, pero nos descubriste y… en serio, lo siento mucho…-** le digo bajando la mirada, sabía que yo tenía la culpa, debía asumir lo que me correspondía

**- Oh… ¿Acaso yo tengo la culpa de descubrirlas engañándome?, no seas hipócrita…-** menciona con sarcasmo en su voz y risas de burla

Era obvio que no era culpa suya lo del beso, pero tampoco fue la mía de enamorarme de Tori, yo no elegí estar loca por ella, pero Tori es ahora la persona que me hace feliz, él debería entenderlo.

**- ¡Claro que no! Solo déjame explicar la situación**- le pido algo intranquila, a lo que él solo asiente-** no sé cómo ocurrió, lo digo en serio, pero me enamoré perdidamente de Tori y hace algunos días me di cuenta de eso.- **mientras menciono lo anterior, él se apoyó con su espalda en la pared y se desliza hacia el suelo, noto como cambia las facciones de su rostro-** No te mentiré, ya no sentía el mismo amor por ti desde hace tiempo, sé que debía decírtelo, pero no le tomé mucha importancia porque creí que ese amor volvería…**

**- ¿Hace cuánto me engañas?, ¿Desde hace cuando te besas con ella?- **me dice con los ojos cristalinos

**- Te prometo que solo hoy, nunca la había besado anteriormente… Por favor Beck, comprende que nunca quise hacerte daño, te lo quería decir de un modo más adecuado. Además, nuestra relación no iba muy bien, tu lo sabes- **le digo tratando de amortiguar el golpe.

Era cierto, las cosas no iban bien, yo quería terminar con él, no lo amo. Volver con él fue igual que tener una obligación y cumplirla por costumbre, no era igual que hace meses cuando solíamos caminar a la luz de la luna sobre la playa de Venice y lo miraba estando enamorada… No, todo era diferente…

**- Es cierto-** dijo poniéndose de pie secando las pocas lágrimas que le habían salido hace unos momentos**- pero el hecho de que lo nuestro no iba tan bien no significa que yo te dejara de amar.- **menciona mirándome a los ojos con comprensión poniendo su mano derecha en mi hombro en típica señal de apoyo- **Escucha, lamento si me alteré demasiado con esto, pero no podía reaccionar de otra manera… Con respecto a ti, no hay nada más que decir, solo espero que ella te haga más feliz de lo que yo pude lograr alguna vez- **habla sinceramente frotando mi hombro con su pulgar

**- Gracias Beck, esto de verdad significa mucho para mi**

**- Te deseo lo mejor, cuenta conmigo como un amigo siempre y cuídala mucho-** me dice agitando su dedo índice izquierdo al igual que un padre poniendo "condiciones" de como estar con su hija, es bastante patético, yo solo me limito a reir…

**- Por supuesto que lo haré, de eso no te preocupes jefe**- le respondo entre risas haciendo un ademán con mi mano de "si capitán"

Seguimos hablando de otras cosas menos importantes para pasar el rato porque no podíamos entrar a clases en ese instante, la conversación se volvió más corta de lo que suponía, así que nos quedamos en el armario por toda la clase hasta el segundo receso…

Luego de varios minutos de complicidad, él me pregunta cosas algo… incómodas:

**- Tori besa bien ¿verdad?- **me interroga con una sonrisa…

La verdad no sé si sentirme ofendida o no el hecho de que lo diga así. Si, Tori es increíble besando, por una parte me molesta el que me haya guardado que "le gustaba los labios de Tori" aun siendo novios y por otra, el hecho de que Tori ahora es mía, no puede andar hablando cosas de mi futura novia.

**- ¿Qué insinúas Beckett?, ¿Acaso te gusta mi "novia"?- **le digo tratando de ponerme seria haciendo comillas a la palabra novia puesto a que aún no lo es, de hecho, saliendo de aquí se lo diría

**- No no no, claro que no, solo bromeaba…-** dice haciendo ademán con sus manos de "hey cálmate, todo está bien"… Yo solo me río de su situación

**- ¿Tantos años conociéndome y aún me tienes miedo? Eres impredecible Oliver- **menciono golpeando su hombro con mi puño haciéndole entender que solo jugaba con él, Beck solo ríe ante mi comentario negando temerme pero sé que en algunas situaciones, hasta a él puedo llegar a asustar…

**- Claro que no te temo-** responde entre risas mostrando su blanca dentadura- **y hablando de tu "novia", ¿ya lo son? Y…. ¿En dónde se encontraban toda la primera hora?, ¿acaso ustedes….?**

¿Qué es lo que me acaba de preguntar concretamente? Esto del interrogatorio se me fue un poco de las manos, no pienso contestarle con la verdad, ¿Quién se cree? Muy amigo mío será ahora pero eso no significa que le deba contar toda mi vida personal, él ya no es mi novio…

**- No, aún no somos novias, se lo pediré en un rato… y, no pienso contestarte lo otro Beck…- **le digo algo molesta, no puedo no estarlo

**- Está bien, me ganaba la curiosidad, supongo que por esa razón murió el gato**- responde con risas contagiosas…

Media hora después tocó el timbre y salimos del armario del conserje para encontrarnos con los demás chicos en los pasillos. Al salir, ví a cierto chico misterioso en la entrada de Hollywood Arts, el mismo que nos veía con binoculares desde algunos arbustos cuando bajamos de mi auto, el mismo que puso nerviosa a Tori… Está vestido con una chaqueta y pantalón negro, una camiseta café con el nombre de una banda en él, zapatos color negro casi de etiqueta y el pelo con gel, era una especie de copia de Ryder Daniels, solo que este tenía algo de barba aunque igual era algo pálido.

Pensaba en ir a encararlo por invadir nuestra privacidad cuando llega Cat a abrazarme fuertemente perdiendo el contacto visual con aquel sujeto… Luego de reclamarle a Cat lo ocurrido veo hacia la entrada y me doy cuenta de que ya no se encuentra en el lugar… ¿Quién es ese chico?, ¿Por qué Tori palideció al ver su rostro?

Al parecer me quedé mirando la entrada porque los chicos me hacen una especie de señales para que reaccione y vuelva con ellos

**- ¿Jade? ¿Estás ahí?-** pregunta Beck agitando su mano enfrente de mis ojos para voltear a verlo y luego mira hacia donde yo observo**- ¿Qué tanto miras?**

Presiento que este es un tema delicado para Tori, así que prefiero comentarlo primero con ella y no alarmar a alguien.

**- Ehhh, yo… nada, solo me quedé pensando en algo, nada importante.-** le respondo acompañado de una pequeña sonrisa fingida para luego percatarme de algo**- Chicos, ¿y Tori?**

**- Se quedó en la sala con el profesor para explicarle de un trabajo individual que dieron la hora que estuvo ausente- **replicó André quien alzó la vista segundos después-** pero ya terminó porque ahí viene- **exclamó señalándola

**- ¿Qué tal chicos?-** menciona sonriente llegando al sitio en que nos encontrábamos. Todos le responden un "bien" y "excelente" para luego darme un casto beso en los labios, pero luego se aleja rápidamente al creer que me lo tomaría a mal**- ohh, lo siento Jade, creí que…**

Comienza a decir sus típicas disculpas pero la interrumpo dándole un beso más largo que el anterior haciéndole entender que no me molestó en absoluto. Siento como las miradas comienzan a recaer en nosotras de parte de todos los demás chicos de la escuela e incluso de algunos profesores, cosa que me da igual siendo que en el instituto hay un profesor gay.

**- No me molesta para nada Tori-** le digo con una sonrisa esta vez para nada fingida**- incluso, creo que…- ** llegó la hora de hacerlo oficial

**- ESCUCHEN TODOS AQUÍ-** grito en medio del pasillo para tener la atención de los demás, cosa que siendo Jade West, no me costó demasiado**- DEBO COMUNICAR UNA NOTICIA, ASÍ QUE TODOS GUARDEN SILENCIO-** exclamo para que dejen de balbucear de una vez.

Me pongo de pie delante de Tori para luego tomarle las manos, ella solo sonríe sorprendida un poco

**- Victoria Vega, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia oficialmente?- **ella abre los ojos sorprendida por la propuesta, supongo que ella no se lo esperaba, por lo menos no así… Sonríe por unos segundos y luego asiente con la cabeza…

**- Claro que sí Jade West, claro que quiero ser tu novia**- me dice cerrando la distancia entre ambas dándome un tierno beso prolongado en los labios, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y las de ella están en mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Al besarnos, escucho como todos aplauden tal como si estuvieran viendo a una pareja recién casada, algunos gritan un gran "Whooo" para luego salir a sus actividades normales. Luego de unos minutos, nos separamos por falta de aire y puse mi frente en la suya, nos miramos y ambas sonreímos mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

Momentos después, Tori mira a Beck algo preocupada, pues no sabe lo que hablamos en privado

**- Beck… yo te quería de…**

**- No te preocupes Tori, ya hablé con Jade y todo está bien por mi parte-** le dice sonriéndole rompiendo la tensión

**- ¿Seguro? Porque entenderías que estés molesto y…**

**- Completamente seguro amiga-** le dijo sonriente. Ella sonríe también y le da las gracias.

Luego de esa mañana fuimos a almorzar todos juntos a una pizzería cercana para celebrar nuestro noviazgo y algunas notas sobresalientes que sacaron los chicos.

Yo notaba como se sentía ella, a pesar de lo mal que se veía en la mañana sigue sonriendo, lo mejor es saber que yo soy la causante de su sonrisa en este momento, y haré todo lo humanamente posible por hacer que esa hermosa sonrisa de la que me enamoré, nunca desaparezca…

_**Gracias Por Leer La Historia, Dejen Su Comentario, Sugerencias, Reclamos, Etc... **_

_**Respecto A Las Actualizaciones De Mis Ambas Historias, No Daré Fecha Definida, Porque Voy Haciendo Cada Capitulo Al Mismo Tiempo Y Además Tengo Otros Dos Fics En Mi Cuaderno, Así Que Trataré De Actualizar Lo Antes Posible, También Soy Lectora, Y Odio Cuando Nunca Actualizan u.u**_

_**Y Eso... Hasta La Próxima Actualización, Los Amo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Diclaimer: Victorious Y Sus Personajes No Me Pertenecen... (Info Y Comentarios Al Final)**_

* * *

**Narrado Por Tori**

No puedo decir que hoy fue un mal día, ¡obviamente no! Jade le confesó nuestro amor a toda la escuela pidiéndome ser su novia, ¿cómo podría no estar feliz?... Todo pasó tan rápido, solo fue cosa de un día y un par más del proceso "amor imposible", pero me moriría si hubiera sido más lento, ¿Cómo hubiera sabido que mi chica pálida de hermosos ojos me ama? Por primera vez doy gracias a que Trina me haya dejado en casa.

Aún hay cosas que necesito comprender, en primer lugar, ¿qué hace él aquí?, se supone que estaría en Florida alejado de mi y mi vida, ¿qué planea ahora? Sé que debo ser fuerte y superar todo, sé que con Jade lo lograré, pero ¿es necesario contarle todo?... Eso es obvio, ¡por supuesto que debo contarle!

Y hablando de dialogar, se me pasó por alto una cosa: Trina… La conozco, y sé que será capaz de chantajearme con decirle a nuestros padres de que 1°, soy lesbiana y 2°, estoy en una relación con Jade West…

**- ¡Tori, ¿donde estás?!¡TORI!-** Huh huh, escucho los gritos de Trina resonando por los pasillos, esto no puede ser bueno, estaba tranquilamente parada con los chicos y mi novia fuera de mi casillero conversando luego de la hermosa escena romántica de Jade y llega mi hermana para arruinarlo todo… La veo doblando por el pasillo y se dirige a mí con precisión…-** Al fin te encuentro**- menciona seriamente

**- Trina yo…**

No terminé de hablar y ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia el armario del conserje, Jade comenzó a gritar que me soltara de una vez y casi se inicia una discusión si no pongo a las dos en su lugar, ambas hablaban a regañadientes hasta que convencí a Jade de hablar con Trina…

Entramos, mi hermana cerró la puerta y yo iba a hablar si no es porque ella se adelanta alzando la voz…

**- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes?-** preguntó con decepción en su mirada, con tristeza…-** ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?**

**- Trina… no era cuestión de confianza, era miedo… Tenía miedo de que si supieras esto de mí, te alejarías y avergonzarías de mí, no es fácil ¿sabes?, no es fácil haber tenido que guardar esto sin sentir miedo…-** menciono con un hilo de voz bajando la mirada a mi regazo sintiéndome miserable

**- Hermanita…-** Trina se acerca a mí y me abraza por los hombros haciendo sentir en mi interior una sensación cálida, de protección mutua-** jamás me alejaría de ti, eres mi pequeña hermana, nunca te abandonaría ni lo haré… Solo es que me dolió el hecho de haberme enterado por otras personas que mi hermana estaba de novia con una chica- **se separa de mi un poco apoyando sus manos en mis hombros- ** pero yo no soy alguien para juzgarte, se trata de tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad está al lado de Jade, pues yo te desearé lo mejor**

Me había sorprendido la madurez que Trina presentaba en el momento, sus palabras se oían sinceras, sin una pizca de altanería o arrogancia como suelen ser, notaba como su actitud había cambiado, ¿en qué momento ocurrió?... Me intrigaba de alguna manera, pero lo dejé pasar solo porque no me sentía con la capacidad suficiente de preguntar, refutar o burlarme de ella.

**- Osea que tú no… ¿no te avergüenzas de mi condición?-** pregunto levantando la mirada

**- ¿Por qué lo haría…?-** responde con una sonrisa que me reconforta, me llena la mente de una satisfacción completamente grata**- prométeme que tendrás la suficiente confianza en mi como para decirme esas cosas tan importantes que guardas**

**- Te lo prometo hermana- **digo acercándome a ella abrazándola por los hombros queriéndome cerciorar de que todas sus palabras eran reales

**- Pero debo hablar con West, esa chica debe estar consciente de algunos puntos en la situación, además necesito decirle algo privado, cosa que te contaré luego… Es una de las razones por las que no podía enojarme contigo acerca de tu homosexualidad- **replica de manera firme y segura luego de haber roto nuestro abrazo

**- Está bien, por ahora no preguntaré nada acerca de tu "charla" con ella, pero por favor no le demuestres una lección de artes marciales, la amo y no quiero tener que decírselo en una camilla de hospital, ¡no me dejes sin novia!- **bromeo golpeándole amistosamente el brazo derecho con mi puño débilmente. Ella solo ríe ante mi reacción y asiente con la misma risa que le he contagiado

Segundos después, oímos que alguien toca fuertemente la puerta acompañado de gritos pidiendo abrirla, era ella, mi bella y tolerante novia que no pudo pasar un rato sin mi ausencia, ¿no es hermosa?

**- ¡¿Qué te traes con mi novia Vega?!-** le reclama a Trina, si esto no se arregla aquí, claramente en un futuro cercano veremos en los titulares de las noticias: _"chica asesina con unas tijeras a su cuñada por enojos inexplicables"_ o _"joven de 19 años deja en coma a una estudiante con golpes de karate"_

**- Amor, quédate tranquila, no ocurre nada malo**- me pongo enfrente de ella para que notara que no había algo de qué preocuparse. Agarro sus mejillas y la acerco a mí para darle un tierno beso en los labios sin importarme que Trina esté mirando la escena. Jade sigue mirándola con odio pero la obligo a cerrar sus ojos y a concentrarse en mí- **¿de acuerdo?-** pregunto luego de separar nuestros labios observándola fijamente, perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos; ella asiente con su cabeza para luego regalarme una sonrisa que enamora a cualquiera.

**- Tori, ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí?-** pregunta mi hermana a mis espaldas con un tono de: _"hey, sigo aquí"_

**- Oh, claro, te dejo a solas con ella**- respondo haciéndome a un lado alcanzando la manilla de la puerta**- te veo luego amor- **le doy un pequeño beso de despedida y salgo rápidamente, solo alcanzo escuchar un ¿qué quieres Trina? En un tono… bueno, ustedes saben, es Jade al fin y al cabo

Mentiría si dijera que no pasé todos los minutos restantes a que Jade llegara al salón pensando en qué era lo que necesitaba hablar con Jade, ¿algo bueno?, ¿algo malo?... Además, tenía algo en mi cabeza que no se íba, el porqué Trina se tomó con tanta naturalidad el que yo esté de novia con Jade, digo, mi hermana siempre fue la de "chicos, chicos y más chicos", hasta creí por un momento que no toleraba a los homosexuales…

Cuando Jade llegó al salón media hora tarde, el profesor le dio una papeleta de castigo para el día sábado. Ella lanza un bufido de frustración y toma asiento a mi lado… En esta clase solo estamos Jade y yo de nuestro grupo, Robbie y André en danza, Beck en Manejo de Técnicas de la Actuación y Cat en Maquillaje; nosotras solo en Historia del Arte, ¿grandioso verdad?

Entrelazo mi mano con la de Jade para que se calme de la ira recién obtenida tratando de transmitirle paz y serenidad, ella me mira y me brinda una hermosa sonrisa diciéndome que todo está bien con ella; yo aprovecho cuando el profesor se da la vuelta hacia el pizarrón para anotar algo en él y le doy un tierno beso a mi novia, quien me correspondió al instante… Le pedí que me dijera lo que habló con Trina, si era bueno o malo o cualquier indicio, pero solo contestó que era ella la que me lo debía decir; comprendí y no insistí más con el tema…

Durante la mañana todo transcurrió normal, bueno, para los chicos; yo aún estoy perpleja porque lo ví, está aquí tratando de joderme la existencia como hace dos años… No entiendo por qué llegó ahora, cuando ya he rehecho mi vida…

Al salir de clases, mi novia me fue a dejar a mi casa y luego se fue; cuando llego, noto la soledad que hay en ella, mis padres se han ido de viaje al haber escogido a papá para un caso importante en Dallas, quizás vuelva en 3 meses, si se tiene suerte…

Los días transcurren con normalidad tanto en casa como en escuela excepto por la confesión de Trina, jamás me lo esperaría de ella, pero ocurrió; ahora sé el porqué ella me apoyó tanto en este tema con Jade, ella me apoyó y ahora es mi momento de apoyarla…

Ahora no pasamos desapercibidas con Jade, algunos chicos del instituto dicen que nosotras los inspiramos para "salir del closet", eso me hace sentir halagada, nunca fui considerada una especie de inspiración o motivación para algo o alguien.

Es viernes y estamos por salir, la semana transcurre rápido cuando pasas el tiempo con la persona que amas… La clase transcurre aburrida, mismos temas y mismas lecciones, pero ahora estoy con los demás chicos; Jade no se cansa de resoplar acerca de su castigo para mañana…

**- ¿Qué tal si no vengo?-** Jade me dice en voz baja

**- Eres la única castigada de la semana Jade, es obvio que notarán tu ausencia- **le recuerdo

**- Pero no quiero venir amor, no quiero desperdiciar mi sábado de esa manera- **reclama haciendo pucheros que me parecen los más tiernos del mundo

Cuando quería seguir convenciéndola de querer venir, algo que veía como imposible, toca el timbre marcando la hora de salida y directo a casa… Salimos del salón y veo al profesor que castigó a mi novia y se me ocurre una loca idea.

**- Sé cómo hacer que no desperdicies tu sábado, al menos que pasar tiempo con tu novia lo sea**- digo sonriente soltándome de la mano de Jade; quito el café helado que tiene André en sus manos y me dirijo al profesor. Lo llamo para que voltee, y cuando lo hace, pongo el vaso en su cabeza y lo voy ladeando de a poco vertiendo todo el líquido con el hielo en él, dejándole toda la ropa completamente mojada. Los chicos y estudiantes que estaban de camino me miran sorprendidos y comienzan a reir sonoramente mientras el profesor llegaba a temblar de frío. Era obvio que él nunca simpatizó conmigo ni yo con él, me pareció una buena idea para tener un castigo, así que para cerrar con broche de oro, le dirijo la palabra…- **disculpe, no lo ví- **dije con inocencia fingida, los chicos se ríen más fuerte aún y el profesor les da una mirada mordaz comenzando a reprenderlos…- **¿me podría dar la papeleta ahora por favor? Mi novia me está esperando…- **le digo con una sonrisa de triunfo, aunque sé que esto no lo era… Él solo me la da y se voltea dirigiéndose al salón de profesores aun temblando…

Llego con los chicos y me reciben como si fuera una especie de campeona olímpica…

**- Bien amiga, se lo tenía merecido-** dijo un sonriente Beck

- Si, fue un gran despliegue de descargo- dijo Robbie, lo miramos no entendiendo algo de lo que está hablando; Rex le lanza un comentario sarcástico y Robbie lo reprende…

**- Esa es mi novia- **dijo Jade con orgullo abrazándome por el cuello besándome por segundos- **sin duda, no desperdiciaré mi tiempo**

Caminamos a la salida y yo pienso en como decirle las cosas de mi pasado en detención, se que me escuchará porque siempre me pide que le cuente las cosas que le oculto, pero me da un poco de temor, las personas a las que les he contado esto, se han alejado de mi diciendo cosas no tan agradables… Jade me ama, lo sé porque lo siento, pero yo solo espero que esté conmigo dándome las fuerzas necesarias para cuando deba enfrentar todo con él… otra vez…

* * *

_**Recién Salido Del Horno! Siento Haber Tardado Tanto, Pero Tuve Que Despertarme A Las 5:45 AM Para Terminarlo Antes De Ir Al Instituto :C**_

_**Gracias A Las Chicas Que Me Dejaron Su Review (mica Y Marilinn) Y Porfi, Dejen Su Review Para Saber Si Les Gustó O No, No Les Tomará Ni 5 Minutos!**_

_**Okey, Ahora Debo Vestirme Para Salir... Y Lo Haré Más Que Rápido Ya Que Debo Salir En 10 Minutos, Así Que Adios!**_

_**Pd: Ojalá Lo Disfruten, Dejen Su Comentario Y Trataré De Actualizar Lo Antes Posible ;D**_


End file.
